degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cokelace
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr lo74e5GXJ21qms5b0o1 500.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 19:13, September 18, 2011 Hi, I too am Danielle, I prefer to be called DS. DegrassiSpoiler 08:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that, it was like 2am so for all I knew I apples in my mind was a shoe. DegrassiSpoiler 04:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) When I remembered I said that I took it off this morning. Hai :3 Hai Danielle, you seem really cool :D You should come on chat sometime so we can talk :) Btw, I just love your page <33 Chet :3 04:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually on chat right now :D And I think Steph's page is just wonderful. :) I also followed you on tumblr :3 Chet :3 05:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Chet :3 05:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hai, I just wanted to let you kno that I won't be using this wiki as much. There's way too much drama on it. I'll leave you stuff of tumblr tho, and if you have a twitter I'll follow that. I might even be on here using talk pages to talk to people, I'm not really sure yet. But, I just wanted to let you kno so you didn't think I was ignoring you or sumthin. Lol. But have fun here and good luck! You're gonna need it if you ever make alot of friends on here. <3 Chet :3 10:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I noticed you were from Tumblr a while ago, and I've been meaning to say hi. I'm savanya on Tumblr, and your Tumblr is one of my favorites. :3 I just wanted to say that it's crazy about how many characters, couples, and episodes that we both like and dislike. o_o; I don't think I've ever agreed with another person to such an extent. x3 Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 00:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey! OOOH im so sorry!!! see, , i was on your page like a few weeks ago and saw that '''INSANELY HOT '''border! I didnt want to just take it from you. so since then i was searching for a hot border just like that one so i wouldnt have to take yours. but i caved in :( i took yours. im sorry!!! i was actually gonna change the color of it to blue.. where did you get that border anyway? Adam Drayden Montana 02:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol you dont worry either (: this border is only temporary until I find a better looking one or until i change the color of it.. sorry for the misunderstanding <333 Adam Drayden Montana 02:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wait! That website confused the hell out of me hahaha Adam Drayden Montana 02:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) FUCKING PERFECT!!! THANKS DANIELLE <3333333333333333333333333333333333 Adam Drayden Montana 02:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) It wont let me edit it :( oh well. . . . i shall just look for another. thanks tho! Adam Drayden Montana 03:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC)